Dark DNA
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: The real story of Samuel James Witwicky and his lost sister. Without ocs. M for the cruelty .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark DNA

Rated: MA

Warnings: cruelty, violence, discussions, AU , OOC, spoilers Bayverse and TFA.

Pairs: Ron x Judy for now. Later, there will be others.

Universe: Bayverse with great influence of TFA. Small influence of G1.

Summary: The real story of Samuel James Witwicky and his lost sister. Without ocs.

Normal P.O.V.

"The year was 1990. The world was watching the imminent collapse of the USSR, the fall of the Berlin Wall. Winds of change already were present.

So sang a German rock band very popular.

It seemed that many secrets would be revealed. But is that all? Are all years of the Cold War did not hide secrets too heavy? Secrets that involve things beyond human knowledge .

...

Many years ago, in the early 20th century, it was discovered in the Arctic, the carcass of an alien robot. He was colossal. It was something formidable. Unfortunately, the explorer who found, Archibald Witwicky, totally freaked out . The poor man saw and wrote strange symbols . He was locked up in a mental hospital and given how crazy. Although his future generations would not believe much in this story.

...

Well, the government hid it from sight. The alien was locked in a secret place in order to be studied by scientists. An interesting detail is that after contact with extraterrestrial captain Witwicky's glasses were left with strange relief. With a very thorough investigation, it was revealed that it was a map. The intelligence agents assumed that the map indicated that the creature was seeking.

To curb curious and surprising secret security threats, created the Sector 7. It would be the most secret division of the CIA. They would be responsible for hiding all secrets related to non-terrestrial creatures, biological or not. Incidentally, the creature found was called NBE0001 (not biological entity).

Decades thereafter, the probable target NEB found . It was the 1930s. Its discoverers knew it was an alien artifact contained the same symbols as the alien. It was a giant cube that emitted strong radiation .

A dam was built on the cube. The NBE was transferred there.

So, this site became the world's most secret laboratory. For decades, scientists have discovered many things. One can say without fear of error, that all electronic machines we have today came from that place. To hide the powerful radiation of the cube, there was heavy layers of concrete. That was helpful, largely during the Cold War. "Poor Soviets, we do not know what" well thought connoisseurs of secrecy. Or rather, Project Iceman.

Our story begins when a team of scientists attempted to create human mixing pieces of the cube, NBE parts and human DNA . Since the 80s, attempts were made. But it was only in 1990, which produced a couple of tecnorganics twins .

The team responsible for this consisted of: , Sumdac, Case (who was paralyzed and tried to find a solution in NBE to the deficiency), Black (was most excited about the experiences ) and Dr. Henry Masterson .

These unscrupulous men, but science lovers, wanted to play God. Each semen lent to their monstrosities. But just Sumdac succeeded.

Well, the kids were born inside robotic, but human appearance. It was not easy to trace the robotic nature of them.

The boy was yellowish white, had beautiful green eyes. The girl was brunette , eyes and hair reddish .

Scientists decided to separate the two, to frighten possible onlookers . Sumdac got the girl. He came out of the team and took over the company from his father, a robotics company called Sumdac Systems, located in Detroit.

Black gave the boy the adoption. He was adopted by a couple named Ronald and Judy Witiwicky, who were descendants of Captain Witwicky. And living in Nevada. But they were unaware of the true nature of the boy.

Prometheus was in charge of watching the boy until he formed in college. When, therefore, he would be taken to the laboratory for testing. Sumdac would do the same with the girl. He named her Sari. The name was chosen in honor of the scient's Indian origins .

"Now, just wait! So scientists thought," while conducting new experiments on Megatron. But until when? '

Note: In the following chapters, I will focus on Sari 's history . Because, Sam will only discover the truth after the battle of Chicago. Should I write a couple of chapters about her. This fanfic will still get a few more touches of cruelty, but do not worry. In the end, the twins will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

"Isaac Sumdac was a scientist who headed now the company Sumdac Robotic Systems , patrimony of his family. His father was an American who had an affair with a prostitute of Indian origin. But he gave good money for a woman so he could stay with the child. Isaac never knew what happened to his mother. Probably should have died of AIDS, aggravated pneumonia, tuberculosis or perhaps Kaposi's sarcoma.

...

Currently, he is 62 years old. For 23 years, he was a member of the Dark DNA, the team of scientists more unscrupulous and secret on the planet. He and one of his partners, Prometheus Black, moved away to be able to watch and study the cobais successful of the project "Man of Steel." This monstrosity was to mix human DNA, pieces of a NBE and a radioactive alien cube in order create superhumans. Several attempts have been made since 1980, but only in 1990, a couple of twins were born. Sumdac and Black left the team and were raising children. Sumdac created the girl. As for the boy, he was adopted. But, Black became a friend and neighbor of the adoptive parents to keep an eye on the kid .

Technically speaking, the children were Sumdac and NBE 's sons . After all, the cientist's semen was the only who managed to avenge. But the unscrupulous scientist does not think much of the concept of fatherhood. He had some affection for the girl, but that could not be lasting, because in a few years she would be guinea pigs in a series of experiments. But the scientist was trying to be a good father, because otherwise he would lose custody of the child and the whole truth would be discovered.

Sumdac knew that his experiments were successful in the future, some people could become millionaires with the results. They could be used for war or well. Despite the cruelty, the Dark DNA team had one virtue: they wanted the technology to be used to improve people do not end the world .

...

As time passed, the Sari girl was going growing. Her entire education was taught at home. She had no friends, was very intelligent (which both entered college at 14 and came out at age 19, graduating in mechanical engineering). After that, she began to help the company.

Sari had a problem: she wanted freedom. She had so much passion for anime, vanilla milkshake and motorcycles. With great difficulty, Sari won a bike when she graduated from college. It was bought at a junkyard. The girl had to reform it, but the work was very good. It was a Honda Gx, black and gold. Sari was very jealous of her bike. She nicknamed it "Prowl" because I thought it was perfect for ninjas (otaku thing).

Miss Sumdac hated that whole prison to which she had been subjected to lifetime. She dreamed of the day when could escape from her father and take care of charge of her own nose. Unfortunately, Sari ran away, her father would track easily.

Since we had no friends, Sari talked with her bike. After that scandal robots aliens (in 2009), our girl hoped that her bike was more of them. But time demonstrated that this was just a crazy dream.

Sari always looking for news about the aliens. Recently, there has been a war in Chicago. Apparently, the bad guys were totally defeated. But until when?

...

One day, the redhead decided to change. She made a promise. That whatever the cost, she would leave home. Leave behind a job, father, millionaire life. Do not need much. Just a roof to stay, some cash and her partner Prowl. Even it is inanimate matter, was witness to some nocturnal escapades. Was her point outburst.

...

Sari fell on the road. After a two-day trip, she knew was being followed by her father's henchmen.

At one point, she was cornered by a dozen heavily armed and very angry.

In the blink of an eye, Sari fell on the floor because her bike turned into a slim, attractive and black robot . Apparently, a girl's dream been realized: her partner Prowl was a Transformer in disguise. And judging by the symbols, this is an autobot.

He put the men to run with grace, elegance and speed. "Heavens, he is handsome. Woe, woe, woe!" Sari thought.

But the question that remains: if they were together for 4 years, why only now he has revealed? "

Note: Prowl will be Sari's guardian . So why now is the Bee keeper Sam . In the next chapter, bombastic revelations.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Secrets are revealed here . Prepare your heart.

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V.

"When the autobots found Sam, they realized energy waste All Spark . But, as they were too busy with the search for the supreme spark did not give due attention to this . After Mission City, Sam was examined by doctors humans, who have missed Sam's true nature .

Two years passed. Now Sam is a university. He died, came back and saved the world again . All Spark energy has absorbed by him . But now it is no secret to anyone . The autobots were revealed to the world. New enemies and warriors have arrived.

Sector 7 had been extinct for two years. Its scientists were scattered, but their mission is not over. They still have the two tecnorganics to study.

However, in the aftermath of the battle of Egypt, a former Sector 7 agent named Reggie Simmons, requested a top secret meeting with Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots .

...

Optimus' Office, Naval Base Diego Garcia ...

"I hope it's very important what you have to say, Agent Simmons." Said a serious Optimus.

"Well, Prime, I have a heavy secret that few knew. And what happened in the basement of the Hoover Dam." Said the former agent.

"Proceed." Said the leader.

"Well, we know that human technology we came from experiments with Megatron. However, some scientists were not content to just machines. They wanted to play God. Were created small transformers. But the worst happened. Down at the dam was the most secret and unscrupulous scientists' team of planet . They did a mixture of human DNA, pieces of Megatron and the cube. After 10 years, they succeeded. Was born a couple of tecnorganics twins . "

Simmons stopped talking . There was a heavy silence between them . Optimus cried a little.

...

Once the leader himself together, Simmons continued.

"I only know of two scientists on the team. And were those who took the children to the outside world. Only I learned their names, Isaac Sumdac and Prometheus Black, because they might need support. The girl was created by Sumdac . The boy was adopted. But Black became a neighbor and friend of their family. Believe you know him . Is the Witwicky, the boy All Spark. "

"It can not be." Amazed Prime.

"We must warn him ? " asked the leader.

"I think not. The kid wants to finish college, trying to be normal. Should only watch him because he can be hijacked by these unscrupulous to turn guinea pig . Just tell him if he is in danger of kidnapping or his body is changing. "asked Simmons.

"It will be done. And what about the girl?" Said Prime.

"Her name is Sari Sumdac. She is a super-endowed girl who majored in mechanical engineering at only 19. She needs a guardian. But someone has to be very discreet, which only reveal if she is mutating or endangered . Has someone on your team like that? "said Simmons.

"Not yet. But, is to get an intelligence officer soon. His name is Prowl. Originally, he was a cyberninja, a highly skilled warrior to spy and also protect protoforms. I shall appoint to the case." Said Prime.

"What about confidentiality, Prime?"

"Well, only Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Red Alert will know the case. Sam will not know the truth unless it is necessary, but only for another ten years. Ditto for the girl. Only humans know of our confidence that. I need these scientists are monitored . As a sign of danger, Sam and Sari will be brought here. Awake, Simmons? "

"Yes, Prime."

...

Prowl arrived in a few weeks . He was sent to guard Sari Sumdac, who was in Detroit . The ninjabot disguised himself in a scrap bike. He was found by the girl. She retired and placed him in her house.

Only he, Ratchet, Red Alert, Hide and Optimus knew the secret between the autobots.

Among humans, the connoisseurs were Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, NEST Agent Mikaela Banes ( Ratchet's assistant ), NEST Agent Leo Sptiz ( twins Skids \ Mudflap's patner), NEST Agent Raoul Smith ( autobot Tracks' patner ) and NEST agent Reggie Simmons (autobot Sideswipe's patner ). '

Note 1: Agent Raoul Smith is that kid punk G1 . In this story he found Tracks in the same way as in the old series . Raoul and Tracks also became partners. I invented a surname for Raoul.

Note 2: Sam will only know the secret after the battle of Chigaco. Until then, total silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.

"Two months after the battle of Chigaco ...

Life for Sam Witwicky and the autobots seems that would become normal. The weather was still a little depressed because of recent losses . Unfortunately, past the spirits of battle, Carly left Sam . She claimed she could not live that life and that Sam would want to choose between machines and humans . Sam was sad, but his closest friends lifted his spirits . And also, there were new arrivals who led the forces of NEST. Came Elita -1, femme commander and Optimus ' sparkmate (need to see the face of the boss bot); Moonracer and Firestar, two femmes warriors; Skyfire, a huge mech that turned shuttle; First Aid, a physician and Sunstrekear, the Sideswipe 's twin brother . This latest arrival left some mechs scared (Ratchet, Prowl and Red Alert, despite the latter being in Detroit).

As for Sam, he moved to Diego Garcia at the request of Optimus. The leader aubotot was not thinking only of the security of the boy, but also the fact of Sammie being a tecnorganic . The leader was thinking about telling the truth to him . Prime sworn that only reveal the secret to Sam when he took 30 years or risk dying . The kid was only 23 years now . But the leader really wanted to give science for him . Optimus feared that Sam got too angry, feel like a freak and tried to kill himself or flock to the path of evil . After weeks of thought, Prime called Samuel for a private meeting.

Optimus ' office ...

"So, Sam, we're here . What I have to deal with you is subject very strong . I 'm sure I'll hurt your heart . But you have to be strong. Invite Matrix to enlighten you on this dark hour, if you feel bad. "said the leader.

"Proceed, Optimus." Replied the boy already eager to know about it as important.

"Samuel, you are aware that my late brother underwent experiences there in the Hoover Dam, right?"

"Yes, Optimus, I am."

"So, Sam, I'll tell you something that was revealed to me by Agent Simmons shortly after the events in Egypt and that deserves to be shared with you."

"Proceed." Said the boy.

"Sam, for many years had a secret team of five scientists who were very unscrupulous . They called Dark DNA and conducted a series of experiments with the All Spark and my brother. During the 80's, they tried to create super-human, mixing human DNA and pieces of the cube and Megatron. "

There was a moment of silence between them.

Then a tear fell from Sam 's face .

He composed himself and asked, "A failed experiment, is not it?"

"No, Samuel. In 1990, born a pair of tecnorganics twins . They were taken to the outside world and are wel l. Because of this, two scientists left the team. One created the girl as his own daughter. She is Detroit and is being guarded byProwl, one of the few who knew the secret. "

"My God! Optimus, I'm full of doubt. Who is Prowl? Who knew the secret? Who are these scientists? Where is the boy?" Sam asked one astonished.

"Calm down, son . Things first. Prowl is a ninja spy and intelligence officer. He came six months after Red Alert and Tracks . I have appointed to keep the girl. Believe that to this day she does not know that he is an Autobot in disguise .Know the secret, I, Prowl, Ratchet and Red Alert and some humans, Lennox, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons and Epps. Ironhide knew it too. "

Optimus took a breath and continued: "The girl was created by Isaac Sumdac . The boy was delivered adoption by another scientist . But, as this was his neighbor until today. His name is Prometheus Black, his neighbor is not? Oh, the boy's parents do not know about the nature of the boy today. "

Sam took a shock and almost fainted, caring leader.

...

When Sam was already good ...

"So to say I'm tecnorganic ? Since when do you know that, and what do you want with me?" Said a nervous Sam .

"Yes, you are Samuel . Since I know that the end of the battle of Egypt, when Agent Simmons told me this secret. But he asked me to spare you for a while. Do not be bad . I' ll not hurt you . Samuel, you are with us for anyone kidnap you and turn into experiment. You will have the opportunity to use your powers. Too will be trained and cared for. Stay quiet. "

"Can I stay the same, Prime? Give me your word?" Said Sammie.

"Samuel James Witwicky, I give you my word of Prime, as my spark beat that no one will harm you ." Said Optimus.

"One more question, and my sister?"

"For now,she will be for Detroit. But I will soon ask the Prowl bring her here soon. But for now only you 'll get the training. Good luck and welcome to your new life. You dismissed. "

"Good afternoon, Prime. Promise I'll do my best." Said Sam.

Samuel went to the doctors to examinehim thoroughly in order to discover the tecnorganic part of his body. The boy All Spark will find his way which will: man or machine. And breaking even have a sister. Good luck, Sam. Everyone is rooting for you. "

Author Notes : Thanks for the rewiews and pagewiews !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: Sari will have strong emotions . Please, if you do not like her do not write flames in comments flames.

Sari P.O.V.

"The battle is over. The grunts were amazed. Prowl told in a few words that I should go with him, before I was kidnapped . He mentioned only that I would go to a secret place and fell silent . Which laconic boy! Whatever God willing. Maybe he takes me to the autobots? I'd love to meet Optimus Prime, whom I have as an idol and father figure. Heard he is married . Would have children?

...

I'm traveling for hours with Prowl, or whatever, as he calls it. I forgot to ask his real name. I call him that because he looks like a ninja motorcycle. And also because I saw the word "Prowl" written in his frame . Maybe he call anyway.

...

He took me to a pier. There were a lot of soldiers waiting for us. The area was isolated. Prowl stopped, I went down and he turned. Then one fine military man about 30 years old came to us.

"Very good job, Prowl." Said Lennox.

"Thank you, Colonel." Replied the bot.

Then the man turned to me and said: "Miss Sumdac, I'm Colonel William Lennox, chief of NEST, a special grouping of the army, where autobots and men work together. For your safety, Optimus Prime offers refuge in our database . Comes Miss us? Explain more details when we get there. "

I thought. Even that is not a bad idea. A military base is pure grating, but anywhere where I did not have my father around is great . I will accept the proposal .

"Colonel Lennox, I accept the proposal. Take me with you." I replied.

So, Lennox took me to a ship. Prowl turned and followed us. Later, they told me he went to the basement.

I was taken to a room. There was not much. I sat on a sofa and Colonel beside me.

"Miss Sumdac , before we begin, I mean I'll tell a long story . You will learn a little about the autobots and yourself . Want you to know that no intimacy, you can call me Will. I am one human intimate friend autobot . Others are Mikaela Banes, Samuel James Witwicky, Reggie Simmons, Robert Epps, Leo Sptiz and Raoul Smith . All they all have autobots partners . I had one, Ironhide. But he was killed about 3 months ago. Was my best friend. Anyway, you will be prepared to become one of us. But first have to learn the rules of the place and the history of our friends. " said Will.

Then he told a long story that lasted nearly two hours. He talked about the factions, the All Spark, the Fallen, battles on Earth, sector 7, the Dark DNA.

...

After this last, I had the greatest revelation of my life. I, Sari Sumdac, I'm the result of an experiment that mixed semen from my father, pieces of the All Spark and Megatron. And I'm not the only one . This boy Samuel is my twin brother. He at least was brought up in a decent family. I am totally devastated. Years of lies. I was raised by a monster. A monster. I feel devastated. I feel disgusting. Daughter of a decepticon worse. I want to scream . Breaking all. I want to kill my father. Bastard! Lennox had to restrain myself in my rage, while I screamed that I was a freak . The colonel yelled at me and told me that just because I was the daughter of two monsters that I did not have to be equal . And even that may be good decepticons . Will told me about Brains and Wheliee, two small bots that have sided autobot . Now, my heart was filled with hope .

...

The conversation went on for yet a while longer . Now, I know that I will be subjected to examinations and training when we get back to NEST. What will take a few days, since we're on a ship . I will be trained as agent for humans and autobots . I hope my skills will show soon. Lennox said he was going to ask the Prime Prowl might be my partner. Especially because his mission was to protect me until the day that the truth would be revealed to me . If this is not possible, the Prime appoint another autobot.

...

Travel days went by . I know that the trip would last a week. I was going with me teambuilding soldiers . Some have looked at me strangely, trying to hit on me. But I ran away from them . Besides Will, I began to make friends with Lt. Epps, a close friend of Lennox and autobots. He also has a partner autobot, who was on the ship, Sideswipe. Sides is cool too. He started teaching me about the team autobot. I also met a doctor bot, First Aid. He examined me and helped me find the tecnorganic mode . Until'm as cute robot . I have blades that come out of my servants and pedes . Also, I have a propeller on the back . Cool, I can fly. My facial component is covered with a mask. I have optical blue. This means that I am an autobot . That's cool!

I tried to spend more time with my friend Prowl . But he is very elusive. When not working, he is meditating or practicing Circuit-Su. He is very quiet. Oh, he really is called Prowl . Just got to talk with him a bit on the last day of travel.

I asked him to be my partner autobot . He said it would accept . But only with permission of Prime. And I would have to learn Circuit-Su . Since basic training lasts ten years. Maybe , I have no difficulty. I studied ninjustu from 5 to 15 years . The monster that raised me want me knew defend myself. So he put me to learn art ninja .

...

We are arriving in Diego Garcia. A new life is beginning. I'm going out of the shadows and into the light. I'll make friends, meet my brother and my idol, get a job. Goodbye, Darkness! Long live the new life. Here I come! "

Author's Notes:

Glossary: servos : hands;

pedes : feet;

optical : eyes.

In the next chapter, Sari will known the autobot hangar and meet her new companions. Do not worry , she and Prowl will be partners .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Author's Note:Sari's first Impressions on her arrival at NEST.  
"First of all, I have to go through a check-up. I'ma taken medical bay. And I'ma be presented medical team. The head is a autobot yellow and red, crusty , named Ratchet . His assistants are a mech purple called Jolt and a brunette girl named Mikaela Banes . She is NEST agente and Ratchet's bondmate . First Aid is also part of the team.  
I'm subjected to several tests . In either human, and in robotic mode.

...

Fortunately, it's fine with me. The doctors released me so that I would be presented to the autobot's hangar .

...

Upon leaving the medical bay, a femme blue and with a depressed air accompanied me . She introduced herself as Chromia, the deputy commander of femmes and wished me good luck . Later, I discovered that she is sad because her sisters Flare-Up and Arcee were killed . And not just Chromia freaked out because of Sideswipe, her sparkmate. Who told me this was the Jolt, which is still sad over the loss of Flare-up ,his sparkmate .  
Poor autobots! Terrible war. Relatives, friends and lovers who will . Hopefully now things will become more joyful .

...

On my visit, I found that every autobot has his room (except those who have sparkmates that divide rooms). There is a lab run by a mech called Perceptor and his nieces Firestar and Moonracer. These were the daughters of Wheeljack, a scientist assassinated a few months ago, back in Chicago.  
There is a communications room, commanded by two brothers Red Alert (the king of stress , help!) And his younger brother, Inferno. In this location, converge all security systems of the base.  
There's office Optimus and Elita (they are on patrol, so I could come in and know the environment).  
It has a training room, a place where the autobots can improve their aim.  
There is also a dojo, propionic to ninjabots (Prowl, Drift and perhaps Jazz , if he were alive).  
There is a kitchen where the energon is processed and bots feed. There also exists a placeholder for the NEST agents with partners autobots eat. The kitchen is on the responsibility of a huge mech, but very gentle (it was what he appeared) called Bulkhead .

It has also a prison. But usually only the two pairs of twins to occupy when they cross the line. Chromia told me to take care of them, why neither humans escape the antics of the quartet.  
Even semi-human being, I'm staying in an area of the hangar reserved for humans. There are Sam, Lennox and his daughter Anabelle (he is a widower), Epps, Raoul, Simmons and Leo. Mikaela sleeps with Ratchet.  
Ah, the base still has the car wash (the shower of autobots) and recreation room (very cool).  
Eh, it seems that my new life will not be so bad. Even today, I'm meeting with Optimus. I hope everything works out. "


End file.
